Never Meant to Belong
by raindropsofwinter
Summary: What if turns out Bruce Wayne has a daughter? okay, let me rephrase this what if it turns out Bruce Wayne has a daughter who's an assassin? Well, apparently a lot since I will write about 12 chapters to finish the story *Notes: 1.Young justice and Justice league are included is happens during the first season not the second 3. I have a lot of feelings for Dick Grayson so...
1. Plot

6th of December

ll Dear diary...I'm sorry it's been a while but things are going crazy here, for a starter I will turn fourteen in three days

in other words I only have three days to fulfill my target then do my part of the deal with Deathstorke, but that's not

the only thing, two days ago I was elected the leader of the T.F.N (1)... it was a shock for me as it was for Ellie, I for one

thought it was going to be her leading us but apparently after all this time none of us can really predict Deathstroke's

decisions.

Honestly! I don't care, nothing seems to matter, not until the day of my birthday, not until I fulfill what I have aimed for

every moment in the last four years, every sacrifice I made, every plan that lead me to this moment... It's time.

But I have to say my feelings aren't stable, I have two contradicting feelings that I can't shake away, I think

somewhere in my mind I can't help but ask ... is it worth it? Did I make the right choice? What if?, but then there's a

voice that keeps pushing me, I have to do it, I shouldn't lose my path now.

And the second voice always beats the first, I guess my anger and my hate are so deep that's why I won't hesitate to

do it, I will kill the Dark Knight ll

.

((( T.F.N quarter 19:41)))

"Kylie, Can I come in?" someone called out from the other side of the door after knocking

"Yes?" she replied coldly

"It's the team you have sent to capture the Boy Wonder, they're here"

"Send them in" she closed her diary then took a couple of steps towards the room's entrance, a few seconds later three girls came in they're about fifteen years old maybe a bit older (two of them injured) followed by the girl who knocked the door earlier "So?"

"We got him" one of the girls answered

"Was it easy?" she asked curiously

"It's the Dark Knight's protege Kylie, it took the three of us to do it"

"The three of you?" she wondered

"What do you expect? he has been trained for years by Batman HIMSELF" another girl opposed

"We have been trained for years too Ellie, it's not an excuse"

"Well you should know by now that time has nothing to do with it, I mean I have been here since I was four and you only came five years ago yet I am standing before you as my leader"

"Apparently for a good reason"

"Don't get so fond of yourself Kylie, you will never beat Batman"

"Make sure to aid your wounds" she ordered and they left, leaving only the first girl who came in "Do you need anything Sarah?"

"No, I just want to tell you don't mind Ellie, you can do it" the teenage added trying to cheer her leader

"I know...can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure"

"If I die, I want you to burn this" she requested referring to a wooden box "It has everything related to my life before I joined you"

"I will " she nodded then left

"Thank you" the leader whispered then opened the box and checked every piece , the box contained articles from some newspapers, photos and a violin but there was a particular piece that the girl checked for while, at least longer than the others "What would you do?" she added and took out a deep breath then placed it back revealing that it's an article about Bruce Wayne

* * *

(1) T.F.N (Female Ninjas League): It's an organization related to the League of Assassins and trained by Slade/Deathstroke, aimed to train young girls to became assassins

 ***Note:** **It's my very first story so excuse my lack of** **experience, also please please please tell me what do you think but try to be kind :D. The story is mainly about Batman and the Justice league "sorry they didn't appear in this chapter btw:/" however I have to say there will be some changes from the original story ( I am going to add a character who is gonna have a HUGE role in the series however the story isn't only about her)**


	2. The Shadow Of Tomorrow

(((Mount Justice 09:22)))

"This is too hard, I can't make a choice, I can't even think straight" Wally added seriously

"Come on Wally, you need to decide RIGHT NOW there's no time" Megan encouraged

"Well I guess I will have to do it, I will mortgage" Wally announced and it turns out the whole team was playing monopoly (except for Robin ofc)

"Hahahaha, that's what happens when you cross someone else's property" the archer bragged

[Recognized Batman 02]

[Recognized Flash 04]

[Recognized Green Arrow 08]

[Recognized Superman 01]

"What! come on that's not fair Wally was just about to pay me loads of money"Artemis protested but was shut up by the league's serious facial expressions "Sorry" she apologized and the whole team walked towards their mentors giving up the game

"Hey! where's Robin?" Wally wondered

"That's why we're here" The kryptonian was the first to speak among the mentors "Robin went missing almost fourteen hours ago" he proceeded

"Missing?" the clone asked clearly shocked

"Well that's what we thought, he had a mission in Gotham but never returned, after checking all the surveillance cameras near by his supposed location we've found five useful photos"Green Arrow explained

"They're all masked" the young leader was the first to check the photos then handed them to the rest of his team

"I have never encountered anyone who dresses like them" Wally placed his hand around his chin

"Is that a Shuriken (2)?" Artemis pointed to one of the photos

"It is" Green Arrow nodded

"That was one of the things we concluded from the photos" the speedster clarified

"One of the things?" Superboy crossed his arm as he expected further elaboration

"From the body anatomy of the attackers we could assume that they are teenage girls or ninjas judging from their weapons and that flip" Batman answered

"Well, I say we need to investigate every Ninja school that allows female trainees" Aqualad suggested then turned to Batman for approval

"A. These aren't trainees, these girls clearly mastered their techniques these aren't normal ninjas you meet occasionally B. You're not going to investigate anything, I will handle this personally C. You have another mission that you need to get ready for" the Dark Knight ordered sounding more serious than ever

"Are you kidding me?" Kid Flash asked spontaneously clearly without a second of consideration which was something that Batman responded with only a cold yet serious look "Well clearly not, so what was that other mission again?"

"The ministry of weapons has recently developed a new secret weapon and requested our presence while transferring it to the capital, you will cover this and due to my absence you will contact Green Arrow if something goes wrong" Batman explained the mission further

"I am sorry but someone has to speak up, we can't be somewhere near the borders knowing that Robin is missing, If you would like us to to secure the new weapon it's fine I get it, but we can split, we can call Zatana too but we have to do something to help, you said it yourself, he's our teammate" Artemis protested clearly supported by the rest of the team

"And my best Friend" Wally raised his hand

"Get ready for your mission" Batman replied coldly then left followed by the rest of the league

"What is wrong with this guy ! he's like two hundred pounds of ice" the archer complained

"Artemis calm down, Batman has his own ways but we can't doubt how much he cares about Robin" the atlantian tried to bring some senses to his teammate

"I agree with Kaldur, he said he will handle it **personally** , which only shows you how much he cares" the martian comforted her teammate

"I don't doubt Batman's love for Robin, but even the dark knight can make mistakes and even if he didn't we can help him, I mean we're all arguing here when we should be collaborating to save Robin who might be injured or even... dead!"

((( T.F.N 5:21)))

"I can't take this anymore" Robin whispered trying to open up a door lock using a twisted nail in one of the hallways of T.F.N's building

"What are you doing?" Kylie appeared right behind his back out of nowhere

"Oh! you scared me" Robin took out a deep breath then did a two back flips

"You're trying to escape" the young leader remarked

"Yeah and I don't intend to let anyone stop me" Robin lacked any weapons, even his belt and cape were removed still he raised his hand clearly ready to combat

"You're wasting your time, take this passage then turn left it will lead you straight to the roof, you will save much time this way if you want to escape" she advised then took a few steps away

"Excuse me ! S..so you're not going to try to stop me?"

"I couldn't careless if you stay or leave boy wonder but since you're so curious to know I will tell you, when you came here you were unconscious and blindfolded, due to the thick walls of this building it's natural that you couldn't determine what's around you, this place is located on an island surrounded by the ocean, the closest shore is almost seventeen kilometers away if you're lucky enough to reach to shore safely you will still have to pass a thirty eight kilometer dessert, if you were able to do it by some kind of miracle without water, food or even the proper tools you will need about four to six days to do it, you're here because I want Batman to know that I have you as my hostage for two more days and with your cape and belt I can perfectly prove it, and since you already need more time to reach any of them I wouldn't care, my job would be done by then, so you can either take your chances which are very odd and try to escape or wait for a couple of more days and you will be delivered safely to Gotham" she explained then resumed

"Do I know you?" Robin couldn't help but be serious

"I doubt it" she left

"I swear you're so much like him... the Dark Knight" he whispered

The girl took a few turns around the building until she finally reached one of the rooms where Deathstroke was waiting

"You asked to see me ?"

"Yes, step in" he ordered and the girl entered the room "What do you intend to do now, with Boy Wonder here?"

"Just as planned I will meet up with the Dark Knight in six hours"

"And Robin?"

"As soon as I am done with his mentor he can go"

"No, I have other business with Boy Wonder, he was able to remove Karen's mask when they captured him yesterday so he can easily expose her identity"

"So you intend to kill him?"

"Something like that, I just want to keep my part of the deal and let you handle this your way without my interference"

"I don't mind it, as soon as I am done you can do what you want" she was about leave

"Where are you going?"

"Making sure he doesn't go with the hard choice since we still need him"

* * *

(2) Shuriken: Weapon in the form of a star with projecting blades used mostly by ninjas


End file.
